


Cookies and cold hands

by SelenicSoul83



Series: 12 days of Christmas 2017 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenicSoul83/pseuds/SelenicSoul83
Summary: “I think I’ve had enough cookies for two years… Wait, is that pie?”“Phil, no.”





	Cookies and cold hands

**Author's Note:**

> First line is a prompt taken from tumblr.

“I think I’ve had enough cookies for two years… Wait, is that pie?”

“Phil, no.” Dan grabbed his arm and started dragging him away from the stalls.

They’d been wandering around the Christmas market for almost an hour now, and Phil had said he wanted to try out every type of cookie they came across. Dan went along with that for a while, but after the fourth stall it became clear Phil was very intent on completing his goal. And now he apparently wanted to extend it to pies as well.

With the stall well out of sight, Dan finally let go of his arm.

“I was kidding!” Phil tried, laughing. Dan turned to him, eyebrows raised. Phil shrugged. “Maybe?”

“You’re unbelievable.” Dan shook his head. He finished his cup of mulled wine and threw it in a bin, then nodded down at the half-eaten chocolate chip cookie still in Phil’s hand. “What was that about having had enough?”

Phil held up the cookie. “Do you want it?”

“I don’t.”

He smiled. “Yes, you do.” He all but shoved the cookie in Dan’s face, who laughed as he swatted at Phil’s hand and turned to move away.

“I don’t want it!” He stepped back and bumped into a passer-by. The older man glared up at Dan from underneath his hat. “I’m sorry, sir,” Dan excused himself, but that didn’t stop the man from grumbling something under his breath. Dan stared after him as the man disappeared into the crowd. “So much for the holiday spirit,” he muttered.

Phil bit his lip to keep from laughing. “Dan, you should watch where you’re going.”

Dan shoved his shoulder. “Thanks a lot, Phil. Making me fall into old people. Isn’t that bad luck or something?”

“It’s not,” Phil assured him. “Trust me. I would know.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “Just eat your damn cookie and let’s get out of here.”

“Had enough?” Phil asked.

Eyes on the ground, Dan kicked at a discarded cup. “Yeah.”

That morning he’d been woken up by the postman delivering yet something of Phil’s, then they’d been busy all day filming and editing a gaming video, had to answer a number of emails in between, and all in all it had already been a draining day. When Phil suggested they roam the Christmas market nearby that evening, Dan didn’t agree right away. It took some persuasion in the form of warm drinks and snacks, but Phil eventually got him to come along.

The place was busier than they’d expected. More than once people bumped into them walking between stalls, and Phil had had to wait in line to buy some of those cookies. Understandably, it was all slowly getting to be a bit much for Dan.

Phil offered Dan his cookie one last time but, when the latter shook his head again, finished it quickly himself. He wiped the crumbs off his hands. “Okay. Let’s go.”

He headed for the exit, Dan falling into step beside him. They had to force their way through quite the mass again, but finally they left the stalls and sparkling Christmas lights behind them. The air was somehow colder out here, and Phil shuddered. More people were still heading for the market despite the late hour, and some who’d left already had clearly had too much to drink as they stumbled on the pavement or leaned onto their friends. Up ahead someone stood bent over next to a wall, looking like they might throw up.

Dan grimaced. “Festive.”

“Right. Do you want to head straight home?” Phil asked.

Dan smiled, then. Now that they’d gotten away from the crowd his shoulders weren’t hitched quite as high. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets. “Why? What’d you have in mind?”

Phil bumped their shoulders together. “We could take the long way back.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Dan agreed, nodding.

Things were better now. Yes, he was really tired and give him a pillow and he’d be out like a light within minutes, but it was a nice night. He didn’t necessarily want it to end yet.

They wandered down the street, vaguely heading in the direction of their apartment, then turned off into a park. Some other people milled about, shuffling down the path, hands gloved and chins tucked into scarfs. Dan looked around, tried not to think too much about whatever could be hiding between the rustling trees.

“My ears are about to freeze off.” He adjusted the collar of his coat to cover them.

Phil laughed. “I’ll get you a hat for Christmas.”

“I’ll be expecting it now.”

“I just have to find the best possible one.” Phil stepped in front of Dan, making him stop. He reached up for Dan’s hood and pulled it over his head. “There. All better.” He didn’t let go right away, keeping their eyes locked.

“What?” Dan asked, chuckling.

Phil shook his head slightly. “Nothing. Your cheeks are all pink.” He brushed a stray curl off Dan’s forehead, then dropped his hands. He nodded toward a smaller path diverging from the main one. It was flanked on either side by tall trees and devoid of any lampposts, shrouding the path in darkness. “It really is cold. We’ll be faster through here.”

As Phil turned around, though, Dan grabbed at his sleeve. He slid his hand into Phil’s coat pocket, locking their fingers together there.

“’M cold,” he mumbled, leaning into Phil’s side as they made their way out of the park.

The dirt path crunched under their feet. Dan could almost ignore the darkness, eyes fixed on the lights up ahead where they’d get to the main road, when…

“Boo!” Phil shouted right up in his face.

In his surprise, Dan stumbled back, letting go of Phil’s hand to clutch at his heart instead. “What the fu— Phil! Don’t _do_ that!”

Phil could barely speak through his laughter. “I got you!”

Dan punched his arm, hard, though he was sure Phil caught the flash of a smile on his lips. He started back down the path, now even more eager to get to the main road and back home. Phil followed him, but Dan didn’t wait, didn’t speak to him when he caught up and didn’t respond when their arms pressed together again. He only stopped once they reached the apartment to retrieve his keys and let them both in.

They sighed at the warmth that engulfed them before shrugging off their coats and shoes. This was much better.

“Dan?”

“Hm?”

“Are you very mad?”

“Hm.”

Phil came up to him, hooked one finger with his, trying to get his attention.

Dan let him, and caved in. He looked Phil straight in the eye. “Don’t ever jump scare me like that again, and don’t ever trick me into going outside in the cold again either,” he said. “It’s not worth it.”

Phil laughed. “But aren’t you feeling much more festive after that?” he asked.

Dan tilted his head, considering it. “I was feeling about fifteen percent more festive before you scared it all out of me,” he admitted.

Phil pouted. “That’s all?”

“Mhmm. It’s still early. Give me another week and I’ll be in full-on Christmas spirit.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Phil said, jabbing a finger at Dan’s chest and making him grin.

Dan tugged him closer, planted a soft kiss on Phil’s lips just to show he was forgiven. “Good.” He pulled back when Phil brought his hand up to Dan’s cheek. “Fuck, that’s cold!”

Something glimmered in Phil’s eyes as he took on the challenge. He held out his hands toward Dan, wriggling his freezing fingers.

“No!” Dan ran deeper into the apartment, a laughing Phil chasing after him. “Keep those things away from me!”

He shrieked when Phil cornered him in the lounge, pressed both ice clumps he called hands to Dan’s cheeks, and made them both tumble down onto the sofa.

“I hate you,” Dan said through squished cheeks.

Phil tapped Dan’s cold nose. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Let's see if I can keep up writing 12 fics in 12 days :)


End file.
